Falling In Memories
by starbucks-addiction
Summary: Because Bee was safe now. She was home, where the closest person was locked behind closed doors. She slammed the door to her room and collasped on the bed, burying her face into the blankets, warm and familiar. Takes place after book 2, before book 3.


Hey! So I decided to give this idea a shot. It has been reaaaaaaaaaallllly bugging me. Mostly because I wanted more of the Bee chapters in The Second Summer Of Sisterhood. SO I'm posting it. If you like, review. If you don't like, leave as is. Then I'll know not to continue ; P

'Member way back when, Bridget decided to become a brunette? She was so... just asking for a fanfic. so enjoy ; )

* * *

**Falling In Memories- Chapter 1- The Girl Behind The Hair**

****

Bridget crashed through the door and left her soccer equipment on the floor. She had managed to stay silent for the walk home from Gilda's. She had kept a staight face for the rest of the summer. After he left. After he left _her_. She had made it through the ceremony. She had contained her sobs. But now they came freely.

Because she was safe now. She was home. Home, where there was only her brother and father, both concealed behind closed doors.

Home, where no one could see her break down, where her tough facade crumbled and gave way. Where the closest person was attached to the computer. Bee slammed the door to her room and collasped on the bed. She buried her face into the blankets, worn and familiar.

---------------

Sunlight burned the blond's eyes. She blinked in the natural light and sat up in bed. Her sheets were tear stained and she had fallen asleep. She stretched her long legs. Her blond hair stuck up in clumps, rain and mud mixed in. Sticking her feet into fluffy sky blue slippers, she padded to the bathroom.

Bridget examined the face in front of the mirror. The eyes were bloodshot. The once- beautiful silken blond hair needed a wash. The limbs were stiff and felt out of place after over 12 hours of sleep. She tried arranging the clumps into a messy ponytail. A bun. Finally, she picked up the scissors. Why not just cut it all off? Less guys whistling and cat- calling. Wasn't that what she wanted? Less attention. Would Eric think she was ugly? Bridget let her hand fall and shook out her head. She left the hair as it was and threw on a tank top and a pair of shorts.

---------------

The wind rushed by her hair, and Bridget was letting go of all her thoughts. She thought in short bursts. Mall. Street. Dog walker. Pharmacy. _Pharmacy. _The signature blonde ran to the door, jingling many bells as she stepped into the simple, white, ari conditioned store. Her eyes scanned the rows and cabinets. A gash of brown caught her eye. Snatching the professional box off the shelf, she read the label. _Brown Dye 64_, it read. That was it. Plain _Brown Dye 64_. The picture was of a young woman, neither tall nor short, ugly or pretty. The kind to stand unnoticed. The kind a heartbroken blonde would envy. Still mind- numb from running, Bridget strode purposefully to the counter, slapped the dye on the clear glass, and reached into her pocket for a ten. She didn't look like Bee Vreeland. Who said she had to be her?

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**9 Months Later**

For the first time since last summer, Bee felt a shot of adrenaline zip through her. Her heart beat fast as she reached for the envelope, re-reading for the fifth last the last letter. Her dad didn't care. But this was the only chance. She had to find out about her mother. About herself. Who was she? She wasn't the mop of brown hair she was hiding behind. Who she was. Bee slapped the letters down on the carpet. She was going to Alabama.

---------------

"Bye Lenny." Bee clicked off the phone and rested it on the holder carefully, whereas, only a year ago, she would've chucked it carelessy, leaving it for someone else to find. Hell, she wouldn't have even called last year. She would be at Lena's house, rattling off the news, then dashing to Carmen's. Bee got up. At least there was Tibby. Her house was only 5 minutes away. It was a start.

---------------

"Try the closet." Bridget suggested to Tibby, who was tearing apart the room, searching for her electronics. Bee wistfully remembered her old self. She would be the one running around Tibby's room, looking for the camera Nicky had probably took. Tibby rushed around her, a hurricane in spite of her efforts to last- minute pack for UNY.

"I may have lost her," Bridget admitted. "I feel like I've lost myself." Tibby smiled wanely in spite of herself. No matter how different Bee looked or how late she slept, one thing hadn't changed- she has still as dramatic as ever. She was still Bee, inside. Tibby hoped Bridget would dicover this herself. Meanwhile, she had a video camera to find. She dove back into her closet.

---------------

Carmen hummed as she held outfits in front of the mirror. An instant message popped up with a flash of orange, and she abandoned her efforts in searching for the perfect date clothes to read it.

**Beezy3:** Packing. Have you seen my purple socks with the heart on the ankle?  
**Carmabelle:** No. like I'd wear your socks.

Carmen felt proud of Bee. She had a plan, she was spontaneous. Carmen was sure something had finally shifted for good, and Bridget was one more step to becoming herself again. Carmen shook her head as she read the IM on the screen. She reached down to peel the sock off her foot. Bee would need all the luck she could get.

---------------

As soon as the bus came to a stop, Bridget jumped off and sprinted into what she supposed was the town centre. Something about being back at the small town of Burgess made her feel forceful, defiant, more like a child. A quick glance assured her that nothing had changed, and she was comforted by the fact. It was nice to know even though she had evolved so much, there was a place she could come back to. Her eyes caught the attention of a sign that read "Rooms for Rent." Jackpot. She ran up the steps and puched the bell. A rather comfortable woman in her fifties answered the door.

"Hello?"

"I'm looking for a room," Bridget told her.


End file.
